


Bell Pepper Earrings

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Flowers, Fred Weasley Lives, Friendship/Love, Good Bill Weasley, Graduation, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Minor Character Death, Post-Break Up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: There is more to the dreamy face of Luna Lovegood and there is much more compassion wrapped under the scarred skin of the embittered man, Bill Weasley. Yet he fell in love with her, slowly steadily felt his heart skip a beat each time he whispered her name until she became the moon of his universe.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Bill Weasley, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 7
Collections: KCAWS Rare Pair Fest 2020





	Bell Pepper Earrings

**_Disclaimer_ ** : _The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life._

_This Fic is participating in “Keep Calm and Write Something (KCAWS) Rare Pair Fest 2020”. Lastly, I would like to thank KCAWS admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. I have never thought of Bill without Fleur until now. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet._

* * *

**Bell Pepper Earrings**

_“You can’t go back and change the beginning,_   
_but you can start where you are and change the ending.”_   
_~ C.S.Lewis._

Bill Weasley watched Ginny laugh and dance with Harry Potter and smiled ruefully. He sat close to the door of the Three Broomsticks nursing his fifth glass of firewhiskey. Potter had finally proposed to his sister and they were celebrating the ‘engagement of the age’ right after those two graduated. Yes, McGonagall had managed to do the impossible: merge two years together, and make the entire bunch graduate without a glitch. With Snape as her second in command could anyone question her decisions! She had even managed to put Dolores Umbridge behind the bars. Rumors had it, the Auror in charge by mistake fed her a strong dose of veritaserum. Though the poor man kept repeating he had given her just one drop!

He smirked and watched the young crowd cheer, dance, and sing along, while songs from the latest album of “Weird Sisters’ crooned from the background. Madam Rosmerta was serving the youngsters and taking her turn to shake a leg with them all at the same time. Honestly, that woman refused to age!

He heaved a long sigh, running his fingers through his ruffled hair, looking out of the dusty pub window. Once upon a time, he did wish for Hogsmeade weekends to come as quickly as possible. But now he was a grown man and a brother to six siblings. A man who had survived a werewolf attack and thankfully didn't turn into one every full moon. A man who would have been married by now...but that ship had sailed nearly two years ago. He was Arthur and Molly Weasley’s firstborn. The eldest; that word carried so much weight…

Wagtail’s high pitch voice broke his reverie and he chuckled in his hands. Gryffindor Tower would echo round the year with those two jumping up the tables and singing crazy songs. It was their routine to celebrate the weekends, quidditch victories, Slytherin defeats and Snape and Filch bashing. Percy waved at him from the dance floor and Charles pouted at him dramatically. The young girls were literally drooling over his younger brother, who only had eyes for dragons. Fred and George were trying to imitate hilarious Egyptian dance moves and ended up bumping into couples unapologetically. 

Percy was dancing with Mum and Hermione was draped in Ron’s arms. Arthur Weasley was laughing at some joke McGonagall had cracked...He was chuckling once again when somebody tapped at his shoulder. His sister in law, Penelope smiled down,” May I?” He smirked and invited her to take the seat next to him. Without giving the witch a chance he stated,” I know it was you, who had sent Percy and Charles to drag me out of my office. I never saw Griphook sweating like that. What is it you have on him?”

“Some family favor that the goblins will remember...nothing beyond one of my many grandfathers saving his father’s life and helping him get back safely to his wife in labor. That family is indebted to us,” the former Ravenclaw grinned and grabbed a glass of cherry syrup. Rubbing her swollen tummy she fondly said,” you know this tyke would love to see his eldest uncle meeting him with a broad smile when he sees the world. Percy and I, we want you to be his godfather when the time comes.” Grabbing one of his hands, she insisted, ”So tell me, was I wrong? We are heartbroken and worried sick, watching you hide behind your office doors, taking up the riskiest assignments, and growing quieter. William, if Fleur…”

His eyes flickered and he glared, ”I am here for my baby sister. I am here, can we just keep it to that” The woman across pulled up her hands in surrender and asked genuinely interested. “So did you actually date Rowan Khanna?” It was too late, he sputtered on his drink and exclaimed,” What? Who would ever say that?”

“Hogwarts gossip mill, after all, only Percy was a one-woman-Weasley, the rest of the troupe…” when he turned redder, she laughed aloud and teased, ”seriously sometimes it is too easy to get a reaction from you guys.” He wasn’t too mad at her, so he turned his head around and caught sight of a strange girl, with a baby face and blonde hair that reached down her hips.

“Penelope, who is that girl dancing with her shoes dangling in her hand? She might end up hurting someone! Seriously, what are they drinking…” Penelope looked over her shoulder and squinted her eyes. She shrugged at him, “I don’t remember seeing her?” and then grabbed Hannah Abbott’s sleeves and leaned forward, pointing a finger towards the twirling witch.

The Hufflepuff juggled with her two glasses of fire whiskeys and laughed, “Oh! She is one of yours. Loony..oops, Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, weirdo, talks about invisible creatures and wears vegetables. Dotty, if I can be bluntly honest.” Billy had been watching her more intently now. She was wearing a pleated skirt and giggling to herself, while others left her alone. And what was more comical was that she was wearing red ripe bell peppers for earrings. A group of former Ravenclaws came and Penelope excused herself to join them at another table.

Finding himself alone once again and with nothing worthwhile to do, Bill continued to watch Luna Lovegood. She hopped and skipped, twirled round and round, till she was right over his table. The Pub’s door was next to him. With her hands still holding on her heels, she beamed at him dreamily. Bill couldn’t help but quirk his lips in amusement. She looked out of the slightly open door, turned at him, and winked. Then, just like that, she had put on her shoes and was dancing her way out of the pub oblivious to her surroundings and humming to herself. 

He gaped back at her, then sprang from his chair, turning this way and that and noticed no one was actually paying much attention. He grabbed the man passing him, whom he could remember was a Gryffindor and urgently instructed, “Tell Percy Weasley, I am going out for some fresh air.” The tipsy lad with a goofy grin managed to slur, “Tell who? And who is going where?” Irritated, Bill looked back and found he could still see the girl trailing her way through the streets and yelled, “Tell Percy Weasley that Bill is going out for fresh air.” Shoving the man in the general direction of his brother, he grabbed his coat and dashed out.

The street was generally crowded because Hogwarts had closed for the session and would open once again come September. Several of the students might have left by the Hogwarts Express, but still, there were a few who chose to celebrate Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley's engagement. From a respectable distance, Bill continued to tail her. 

The sun was way down, and he didn’t like the idea of a drunk girl loitering aimlessly after nightfall. He noticed she was now at the edge of the village and doubled his pace, maneuvering himself through the crowd of merrymakers. Suddenly she turned at the corner of the last house and he momentarily lost her. Palming his wand, he cautiously took the same turn and stood face to face with a triumphantly grinning Luna Lovegood.

Giving him no time to explain himself, Luna smiled at him brightly and suggested, “You could have said you wanted to walk. Come along. A little walk might help you get rid of those nargles swarming around you, sucking at your happiness.” She pouted when he didn’t say anything in reply, “I know I am a bit weird but you are looking weird as well with your mouth ajar. You better snap it close or they will jump down your throat.”

Once again paying little heed to his utterly baffled state, she turned and continued walking up the path which led up the forked lanes, one going up to the castle, and the other two to the Great Lake and the Forbidden Forest. 

After finally getting his senses back once he’d mulled over the word _nargle, ‘what in Merlin’s name is that thing?’_ Bill yelled, “Hey, Miss Lovegood!”

But once again, she looked back at him and said loudly enough for him to hear, “Are you coming? Walking is a nice exercise.”

Throwing his hands in the air in utter disbelief, he reasoned with himself that at least if he went with her, she would be safe. His long-legged stride soon helped him catch up with her. They walked a bit in silence, although Luna was still humming the chorus of the Weird Sisters’ song they both heard in the pub. At length, Bill cleared his throat and stated, “You are not a weirdo, you are chirpy.” She turned her dreamy eyes at him and he blinked at her, adding, “Some will find that cute.”

He had genuinely expected her to blush, but Lovegood sneered, scrunching her nose, ”Baby thestrals are cute, I am certainly not. I know I am Loony Lovegood.” She stopped right at the cross-section then hopped down the way that led them to the edge of the Great Lake. At this side of the body of water, the Forbidden Forest was close, with ancient trees throwing long shadows over the surface of the water. One would find fresh imprints of hooves of several magical creatures on the muddy bank. 

Furrowing his brows he thought, _’I’ve heard that name before… I’m sure I’ve heard that somewhere before.’_ Getting a bit worried since the sun would go down any time and the Forbidden Forest is not a place to dance about after nightfall, he tired again, “Well, Miss Lovegood, it's late, and you probably should head home.” 

She threw back, “Uhm, I know, I should be going back.”

Clearing his throat, Bill urged,” If you want, I can help you,” pausing a bit, he looked her up and down, and clarified, “you know you might splinch yourself if you try to apparate in this state.”

This time he was certainly expecting her to laugh at his suggestion, but the girl stood still, turned to face him, looking sad and crestfallen. Bill’s eyebrows arched slightly, but the girl did not start crying right away. She looked back at the Forbidden Forest and the Great Lake, which was now visible and whispered, “Can’t I stay a little longer? After all, I am of-age now. I can have fire-whiskey.”

Her naivety pricked at his heart. He smiled back and nodded, “Okay, just a little while, then I will help you get back. Okay?”

She didn’t flash him a bright smile. Instead, offering him a shrug, she trotted downhill. Shaking his head, he continued after her when she pointed at the forbidden forest and observed, “Even the forest has magical creatures to keep its company. On the other hand, my house is empty.”

It struck him then, why of course, she was Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter, the man who runs the Quibbler. 

Trying to sound casual, he asked, “Why? where is your dad?” 

Picking up a pebble, she hurled it over the water of the great lake and answered, “Dad no longer stays in the house. He lives in a beautiful room that opens out to a field of dancing sunflowers.”

“Oh, I...I see.”

Abruptly, she turned and peered at his face, “Are you stalking me?”

Bill sputtered and defended, “Definitely not.”

Tilting her face up, narrowing her eyes, she asked tersely, “Prove it.”

Habitually, his hands dove inside his pockets to retrieve his Gringotts official badge. Luna rolled her eyes at him and huffed, “I don’t want to see that.”

Confused, the man cocked his head and retorted, “Then how do you expect me to prove my identity? Surely if I say I am Ginny's eldest brother…”

“Well, there are other ways to prove it.”

“Like what!”

“Like, answer three of my questions to verify yourself.”

He narrowed his eyes and studied her. Her eyes were still dreamy, but they had a spark of challenge dancing underneath the glistening surface. He nodded, “Fine, Ravenclaw, go on ask away.”

Gathering her hands behind her, Luna looked at him and softly muttered, “Tell me something I shouldn’t know but try not to tell me at all about your profession.”

Bill mulled over the question. Since it was coming from a girl who was by now seasoned at solving riddles thanks to the Ravenclaw knocker, he smirked and replied, “I get to meet Hagrid’s Norberta every day.” After the Golden Trio broke into Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault and freed the dragon, the bank had employed several curse breakers who could keep a close watch on the ten newly procured dragons. Thanks to several workshops he had managed to attend with Charles at the Romanian reserve, Bill fitted into the job. And it was coincidental that Hagrid’s Norberta was brought back to England. 

Luna stared at him nonplussed and then asked again, “Tell me something I have tasted but then I have never tasted, something hot and addictive.”

This was truly getting into any interesting game. Grinning broadly, Bill threw back, ”Coffee made on the hot sand.” He was sure of it the girl had never tasted the bubbling and thick brewed Turkish Coffee which could wake you up in a second.

Staring at him with the same blank look she asked once more, though her voice flattered a bit, “Show me something I can’t see.”

It hit him then. This young girl was actually trying to talk with him. _‘She had already accepted that the world didn’t care much about how she felt or thought. That is why perhaps she had decided to live in this dreamworld of her own. This was not healthy. And why the hell was she going to live alone? Someone should mention it to the Headmistress or Professor Flitwick…’_ then looking at her he winced inwardly, _‘she should not get worried about what the world thought about her. She was just different.’_ With his scars, even he was different. Rather she was tard better looking than he was. And if she was sorted in Ravenclaw, fought a war, and lived to tell the tale, she should be proud of herself. If this was Ginny, he would have definitely not left her to sulk. 

He smiled softly and nudged his head towards the lake. When they both stood at its edge. He knelt down and quietly waited for her to follow suit. She looked intrigued but complied, when he asked her, “Come on, look at your reflection, Miss Lovegood.”

Luna scowled at her reflection, but he insisted, “Just bear with me here, keep looking and wait for it.” Minutes passed then he started speaking to the reflection of the girl sitting right beside him, “I bet you can see the sweet girl with dreamy eyes, who lives her life at her own will. This girl hardly cares if someone taunts and mocks her. Because she is smart enough to crack riddles and invent equally difficult ones to fool others. She is brave because she has faced fear and death and conquered both without flinching. I bet you never saw this side of your blazing character Miss Lovegood.”

Luna scrambled away from the watery surface up and started walking, this time she was heading right into the Forbidden Forest. 

Her aloofness was now literally gnawing at his mind, he jogged up to her and asked slightly irritated, “Did I say something wrong?”

The girl had her hands planted inside her pockets, which he noticed were hidden behind those several small pleats. In the same distant and emotionless manner, she explained, “No you didn’t. Cormac said the same thing and then he said he wanted to kiss me. It was uncomfortable and then he laughed on my face. Saying he preferred not to get too close. Least he grows Loony like me.”

Cocking her head, she looked over him and said, “My last question is to make me feel what I have never felt before, but you are not cut for the task. People will say I threatened Bill Weasley into kissing me. No, I wouldn’t do that. I am not Merope Riddle.” Standing right near the edge of the forest she inhaled the evening air and then exhaled, taking her time to relish this moment, momentarily forgetting the man standing behind her getting anxious by the minute.

Searching through her bedazzled sling bag, she brought out the picture of her house. Walking back, she handed it over to him and spoke in a matter of fact way, "I know I am drunk, I don’t want to get splinched, would you just help me…?"

“Yes, of course,” then thinking for a moment he suggested,” But you could always come with me to the Burrow, my mother…” she shocked him by wrapping her hands around his waist and mumbled, “Please, Mr. Weasley, take me to my home.”

Bill heaved a sigh and tucked her under his arm and apparated away.

The Lovegood residence was quirky and similar to the Burrow without the rooms haphazardly placed on top of one another. At a glance, one could easily surmise with the house had gone a step ahead, adding imagination to magic. The girl let go of him. Taking out a crooked key, she opened the front door. Leaving it ajar, she stood at the threshold staring back at him. 

Clearing his throat, Bill asked, “Well, are you sure you are going to be safe in there?”

“Mum’s magic will protect me. But you can check around, just in case…”

Walking around the property Bill checked the windows and the back door even scanned hedges and the small ponds nearby. And while he did that, he kept running several possibilities which might help him to convince her to come along with him. This sudden urgency to protect a girl whom he hardly knew, baffled him. Shaking his head, he reasoned, _‘She is of Ginny’s age, I am Ginny’s brother so…’_ he choked over the rest. Somehow somewhere, the thought of being a brother figure to Luna Lovegood felt suffocating. 

Returning to the porch, where the girl was still standing at the door looking acutely lost and preoccupied, he suggested, “Well, Miss Lovegood, it is not sitting well with me that you will be spending the night alone. I am not judging your capabilities to protect yourself. I would have done the same thing in the case of Gin.”

“Um-hm...Do you know how to cast the Fidelius Charm?” Luna wondered aloud.

Bill smirked and thought, what a perfect question to ask a seasoned curse breaker. He smiled and nodded, “I do.” 

He watched her as he proceeded to cast the charm along with her. Though she still looked sad, her dreamy eyes lit up. She was both like an open book and the surface of a small pond hidden in a dense forest. Her determination made him wonder how powerful a witch she could turn into if she decided to shrug off her dreamy look. Her wand hand moved with grace. She was sure, confident, and precise. He had the urge to compare it with Granger, but understood, while Hermione projected confidence every single minute, Luna happily masked it under her mystic tendencies. 

He lingered at the peripheries of the property, unsure about leaving the girl yet. From the shade of a willow tree, he watched her move from one room to the other. One by one the lights of the ground floor went off, and he saw light peering out of a window on the first floor. Leaning his back against the tree, he caught sight of her shadow and was relieved. 

The light went out finally. Guessing probably she was going to bed, he stood and was about to apparate, when a figure leaned against the window. Luna was sitting right next to the glass, hurdled up in a patched out quilt staring right at him. Something in her unperturbed gaze, made him stay back. She didn’t wave nor did she make any gesture to acknowledge his presence. 

Bill found his heart skip a beat once again, the girl sat staring at him, crying to herself until her eyes drooped down and she fell asleep. He continued watching her and after an hour or so walked up to the porch. Fishing out a spare parchment, he tucked his visiting card in it. Folding it in two, scribbled a note over it:

_“In case you ever need any help, don’t hesitate…~Mr. William Weasley.”_

He had nearly turned when he realized that today, along with several students, even Luna Lovegood had graduated. Strikingly, the girl had enjoyed the day all by herself in someone else’s engagement party. No one bothered to congratulate her. 

Merlin! Even he had forgotten to say something about it. Plucking some weeds growing near the front steps, he transfigured them into wildflowers and daisies and placed them on the rickety armchair kept beside the front door. Yet, something seemed to be missing. Jogging back to the nearby ponds, dotting the area around the countryside cottage, he gathered a few of the blossomed narcissus and nipped a sunflower, from a neglected flower bed in the backyard. Gathering all of them into a nice little bunch, he placed it next to his letter, where he added a line, 

“May the light of your glory never go dim, may the wisdom of Merlin remain in you and may mighty doors be opened up for you. Congratulations on your graduation.” 

Staring back at the first-floor window, he whispered fondly, ”Good light Miss Luna Lovegood, the smartest Ravenclaw I ever met. Sweet dreams.” And disapparated with a soft pop.

* * *

Percy and Charlie Weasley were waiting for him when Bill Weasley stepped inside his usually empty Shell Cottage. Rolling his eyes at his brothers, he went and grabbed a cup of freshly brewed tea and settled himself next to them. 

The two eyed each other and Percy spoke up, “Don't get riled up Bill, Mum sent us. She was sad to watch you sit there all by yourself. You didn’t even dance with her or with Ginny. Gin added that she is planning to jinx your ties next time you are at the Burrow.”

Bill smirked and replied, smugly, “No she won’t, I am her favorite brother.”

Charlie waved his hand and asked, “Jokes aside, why did you take off so suddenly? Seamus was so knocked out, it took us a while to understand he was talking about you.”

Bill studied his brothers for a moment and shrugged, emptying his cup, he left it at the sink and walked towards the stairs, “Like always, it was a confidential office matter, I am not at liberty to talk about. Now, I am tired, my eyes are aching after watching a bunch of hormonal teens dancing like it is the best day of their life…”

Charlie reasoned, “Are you mental? Of course! It is the best day of their life, how many times do you graduate? And above that, I wish for both Harry and Ginny that their relationship lasts for the rest of their life. Those two are really…” he trailed off, remembering; he had said the same thing when Bill and Fleur got engaged. But here his brother was, standing at the foot of the stairs, dealing with a painful break-up. Bill Weasley had truly loved that French girl. But Percy and Penelope had shared their doubts about how far she could adjust... 

The younger brother solemnly apologized, “Bill, I am sorry, I shouldn’t have…” then added a bit cheerfully, ”well, Ginny sends her love. She was happy, really happy to see you there. And Dad was glad that you came. He doesn’t say much. But he keeps an eye on you, you know.”

“There is nothing to apologize for, what happened, well, since when did we start having control over our future, yay? Look, boys, I am really tired. I practically ran around Hogsmeade Village and by the Great Lake, then took care of something…” he blushed slightest and bobbed his head. “So I better go to bed, I have a day’s worth of backlog to deal with first thing tomorrow morning. Good night.”

Penelope was waiting by the fireplace when her husband and brother in law returned. She reached for her husband and insisted, hardly able to hide her excitement, “So?”

Percy kissed her brow and smirked, “He didn’t say a word about Lovegood, but I am certain; he is a dog trailing that witch. After all, Susan Bones is a level headed witch, like her aunt. She was so certain about Bill dashing out after the Lovegood girl. Just mark my words. Dad keeps saying, Bill is wired like that. He just can't stop being protective.”

Charlie nodded smiling ruefully, “Abbott and Bones said she is barmy, but Dumbledore’s Army has high regard for her. The kid is Ginny’s age, yet she is holding up so well. Anyway, I better head home and give Mum the news that we have finally tucked Bill in his bed,” he laughed.

Percy chuckled, “You don't wish Bill to hear that?” Charlie winked at both the husband and wife and threw some floo powder in the fireplace, throwing back, “Who’s telling on me? Hey Perce, remember you are my Man Friday?”

When her brother in law disappeared, Penelope tapped her husband’s arm and asked genuinely interested, “Man Friday, what did he possibly mean by that?” 

Squeezing his wife into a sideways hug, he kissed her and mumbled, “Forget it, silly Muggle thing! So did you enjoy yourself, love, had fun, did my boy enjoy himself?” Slapping his hand off Penelope glared, “Mr. Weasley, go get a shower, you stink!”

* * *

Hermione Granger was certain she was onto something as far as Percy and Penelope Weasley were concerned. That was apart from the fact that the two were the only people who could approach the sulking, brooding dangerous curse breaker in the family. For the rest of them, people were more concerned about saving their skin around the man. Even George and Fred kept their pranks inside and their jokes off the Sunday lunch table when the dutiful eldest son arrived to keep up with the “lunch together” tradition of the Weasley family.

Two weeks after Ginny and Harry’s engagement, she knocked at Percy’s office in the International Muggle Regulation Department. The man waved her in, signing off parchments and memos. The lunch break had just begun, and the man was hurrying to be with his wife, who was impatiently waiting at St. Mungos for her regular check-up. 

“Hey,” he said with his nose still in his files.

“Hello, aren’t you supposed to join the mother-to-be?” she asked playfully.

A corner of his lips curled and he peered over his horn-rimmed glasses,” And is it your turn to act as my alarm clock?”

“Nope, just a gentle reminder,” she grinned back. 

Leaning forward, supporting her weight on one of the visitor’s chairs, she watched him work for a couple of moments then asked, ”Um, probably it is nothing, but Bill is acting a bit strange.”

That got her the man’s complete attention. Dropping his quill, Percy Weasley snapped his head up and frowned, ”Strange? Why, what’s wrong? I have been keeping an eye on him...me...Charlie...even the twins...why? What is going on? What did you…”

Hermione quickly shushed him, ”Oh! Don't get yourself worked up! I was at the Flourish and Botts and I chanced upon him.”

Percy interjected, his frown and confusion etched on his face, ”Well, I might have a proclivity for books. But Bill is the resident bookworm of the Weasley household. He is more like our own version of the walking and talking encyclopedia or the muggle google.” 

The witch smirked at that and asked, ”And does that include, the quiet and private man standing in the middle of the muggle poetry section tapping his finger on his lips, reading a collection of love poems of the last century and sporting the rare look of a man in love? Shall I also mention he bought the same collection and hummed a line from the latest song of the Weird Sisters newly launched album in the honor of the first graduates of Hogwarts after the war?” 

Percy stared at her quietly, but his mind was running around everything she had just said. Probably there was something...but it was Bill. _I couldn’t go knocking on his door based on a hunch, he will bite my head off!_ He shuddered at that thought, inwardly.

He gave her a guarded smile and chuckled, ”Well, from where I see it, I am glad that man is slowly and steadily embracing life. It’s a bit of good news. Don't worry about it,” collecting his robes from the back of his chair, guiding her out of the office, he smoothly changed the topic, ”So did you two finally come to a decision as to who is going to move into whose apartment?”

Hermione grimaced, ”I conceded. Ron moving into my apartment would mean an entire Quidditch stadium of collectibles glaring back at me. Look, I love your brother, but then, I would draw a line if his Chudley Cannon boxers are pinned up next to my rare books on Magical Creatures.”

Both of them laughed at that. She walked with him to the floo section of his floor, reserved for the higher officials when Percy turned and patted her shoulder, ”Did he say anything to you when you saw him at Flourish and Botts?”

“I didn’t actually approach him, but his mannerism threw me off,” shaking her head she gave up the thought and confirmed, ”like I said nothing grand, just a little odd.”

But that odd niggling feeling just grew in a solid hunch, when she visited Penelope in her florist shop next month. The ladies were catching up as usual. Hermione would often come down, keep the expecting mother company, and also to send flowers to her grandmother’s grave. It was only recently that she found out, her mother was adopted and that her real grandmother was a squib.

The Ravenclaw had taken a short break to attend,” this frequent bladder calls”. Hermione chuckled and promised to keep a watch. She roamed around the small shop and stopped in front of a freshly made bouquet of sunflowers, daisies, and baby’s breath. Trailing her fingers over the sparkling unicorn printed paper hiding the stems of the arrangement, she narrowed her eyes at the card attached to it.

_“Does she realize she looks like a sunflower,  
ready to rain sunlight on all who look down upon her?”  
~ Simone Elkeles _

Well, there was nothing odd about it apart from the fact that she knew it was not written by Penelope and neither was it meant for the expecting mother. It was a customized request and would perhaps get owled shortly. And she was certain the person putting a request for it was none other than William Weasley. He was commonly referred to as the Goblin Man who pushed ahead, the Ministry requests for loans and funds. Several of his memos and letters were meticulously filed in her office cabinet. She grinned but thought against sharing this clue with anyone. She would keep her eyes open in order to catch that man red-handed. Surely she missed her in-depth debates with him post-Sunday lunch. But with him all bottled up after his break up with Fleur, who was now Mrs. Krum, she, like the rest of the family, tiptoed around him. 

* * *

Luna had kept Bill's letter and his visiting card along with the photograph of her house, inside her sling bag. It was in the heat of the moment, she had replicated the moving picture and had handed it over to the eldest Weasley. Now she was glad she had done it. The bunch of flowers was kept next to her bed, in a crystal jar under a stasis charm. 

When she had woken up the next morning, he was not there, but she had found his gift by the front door and had smiled and cried with joy. Someone else, hurting much like her was lending his arm and making an effort to make her feel human again. William Weasley would often flit about in her daydreams, riding dragons, lecturing goblins, and playing quidditch. In her dreams, she would often grab her wand and draw silly patterns over his grotesque scars just to make him smile. He looked free, young, and lively when his lips would curl and his eyes would shine up with a slight hint of mirth. 

His other quote was from Professor Flitwick’s Farewell Speech which he gave in the confines of the Ravenclaw common room. The fact that he would mention it was thoughtful of the quiet, brooding but extremely gentle wizard. She wondered how on earth did a Gryffindor learn about the closed-door Ravenclaw tradition? 

Tucking a daisy behind her eye, Luna looked at the freshly delivered bunch of flowers. It was a Gringotts Owl. She had seen her dad receive them often, during her last holidays. She was going to meet him today, tell him that she was a graduate and Professor Flitwick was kind enough to write some recommendation letters for her. The healers said he could now keep awake for a whole day, though his memory kept slipping away.

It had been three months since Ginny and Harry's engagement party. And ever since that day, she had been receiving scraps of thoughtful quotations, always accompanied by a bunch of wildflowers surrounding a single sunflower. By now she was familiar with the long purposeful script. William Arthur Weasley was a man of his word. In his own way, he was making sure to look out for her, while he had refused to open himself to the world and allowed the light to warm up his heart. 

Peering back at the mirror, she mumbled,” it is a new day, Daddy. It is Wednesday. And today, we are going to have a walk through the sunflower meadow once again. Just you and me, we will see Mum, but from a distance like always.”

* * *

Worrying his bottom lips, scratching his quill on a ledger, Bill Weasley, the logistic head and the Ministry relations officers of the Gringotts’s London branch, looked at his watch and hurried. He would miss the first bell of the lunch hour, something he was not willing to do. It was Wednesday. The Lovegoods family reunion day according to the resident healer, his fellow classmate, Anton Higgins, a muggle-born wizard who chose to be a mediwizard. Like every other week, he would watch the father and the daughter take a stroll around the small patch of garden attached to the hospital from the terrace while snacking on his sandwich, disillusioned, sitting next to the doorway. 

Or maybe he would have to stand by her watching her cry as they shifted her father’s...No he wouldn’t think of that. For the sake of that girl, he wouldn’t. He could hope for two of them, he would hope for a miracle, that Mr. Lovegood would recover and not join his wife in the afterlife. 

Higgins had floo called, yesterday at daybreak, dropping the grim news, Mr. Lovegood wouldn’t make it. He wanted Bill to help out the clueless girl once the moment came. 

“Well, I don't know who else to ask, since you are already investing yourself for her cause,” he observed, ”Billy, I know you care about her more than just a brotherly thing. She brightens you up. I have been watching you all these three months. If she is the person making you smile again, I would like you to return that favor at least, if in case I am reading too much into your innocent and sweet gestures.”

Yesterday morning itself, he had managed to convince Griphook to give over the Lovegood financial documents to him. A rare request, still the goblin had conceded. Pulling him aside the bank manager confided in him,” My hands are tied by the goblin law, Weasley, but I do care about the Lovegood girl. Such an innocent and strong girl. Not once did she fear those death eaters while we were held in Malfoy manor. Greyback, that beast was prowling about her, and the silly witch kept singing under her breath, pissed that mutt off. Trust me. I don't know what to do, but I will have to follow the rules. Xenophilius hasn’t been paying his debts and with his inevitable death, we will have to confiscate all his properties. All I could manage to do was make the higher authorities agree to hold on to the assets till the girl got married. In the meantime, I don't know what else I can do for her…The ministry too washed their hands off saying they are in two minds about Xenophilius’s involvement with the dark side, even if Miss Lovegood was by Harry Potter all along, fighting for the Light. They argued the father had too much dirt on his name. And they will not accept Mr. Potter’s intervention in this matter.”

Luna Lovegood’s dreamy eyes had been accompanying his every waking hour. He reasoned in the recess of his mind, perhaps it was the only thing which was keeping him sane, and subtly pushing him towards the point where he won't feel so dejected and embittered by his personal failings. He could do nothing about his scars…

Shaking his head, he continued copying from the Lovegood files. But once again, his mind drifted away. Closing his eyes, he found himself standing in front of Luna Lovegood, beside the Forbidden Forest and the Great Lake. The sun was setting down the horizon and Miss Lovegood had asked him a very thought-provoking question, ”My last question is how can you make me feel what I have never felt before in the most innocent and pure way possible... but you are not cut for the task. People will say I threatened Bill Weasley into kissing me. No, I wouldn’t do that. I am not Merope Riddle.” Removing his reading glasses in irritation, Bill Weasley grimaced. 

Rubbing his hands over his face, he muttered ruefully, ”No, Miss Lovegood you are nothing like Riddle. But then you yourself are the most complicated yet simplest of riddles, I am failing to solve for the past three months.” He couldn't say it aloud, but these days, he wished against his sanity, he wished he had a single chance to make that girl feel what she was dying to learn about. 

He put back his reading glasses, grabbed the quill and dipped it in the open inkpot. He was about to start writing back on the half-filled parchment, when Ringo, one of the house-elves employed by Gringotts, popped in front of him, a pale blonde woman dressed in black in tow. Though petite in size, he was surprised how much the woman and house-elf crowded his office space. 

Ringo wiggled his palms and explained, ”Sir Mr. Weasley, I found Miss in one of the ledger cupboards, crying to herself. Miss was holding Sir’s visiting card. Miss said Miss was lost, and couldn’t ask the guards, because they frightened Miss. Ringo brought Miss to Sir. Miss is mourning Sir.”

Bill had instantly got up and went around his desk and stood unsure in front of the weeping girl in black dress robes. His worst fears had come true, Mr. Xenophilius Lovegood was dead. 

Luna turned to Ringo and sniffed,” Thank you, Sir Ringo, it was so thoughtful of you. Thank you, Sir.” Ringo had turned prune, sputtering he exclaimed, grabbing hold of the office file cabinet, ”Miss calls Ringo Sir. Miss honors Ringo. Ringo…” but with one look at Bill’s narrowed eyes, the house-elf thought better to leave the two of them alone and disappeared.

* * *

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger glowered at Abeforth Dumbledore, who managed to look a bit guilty for letting the girl out of his sight. Luna Lovegood was missing and none of them were able to get to her Lovegood cottage. Apparently, it was under Fidelius charm and no one knew about its secret keeper. 

Ron held on to his irate girlfriend as she hissed,” You, you just left her alone! Are you insane! She lost her father, her house, everything...and you just left her to herself. Of course, she is not okay. She is bloody grieving. And every single girl or woman on this earth does not drown herself in tears while mourning. Some of us deal with it quietly!!”

“Hermione, please, listen to me...I told Mr. Weasley…” the old innkeeper tried. Ron jumped in,” Which Weasley, Abe?”

“Bill, I told Bill, he got her here in the first place. And later on, just an hour ago, he came back to check on her...that’s when we discovered she was gone!” 

Harry pushed passed the youngest Dumbledore brother and was making a beeline for the floo, when Hermione stopped him,” Harry, wait. I think I know where they could have gone or at least where they would end up...Ron, go and get Percy and Penelope and tell them I will rat their secret to Molly if they don't come along. Harry, get the twins and Molly’s gifts as well. And both of you along with the others join me at Dobby’s gravesite near the Shell Cottage.”

The two of them scrunched their brows and asked in unison, ”Why?” 

But the woman had already grabbed some floo powder and had thrown it inside the fireplace. She beamed at them and just said,” Because Molly Weasley will be celebrating her birthday a bit early this year. And because her eldest son will give her the best gift this time.”

* * *

Bill Weasley had stood next to Luna Lovegood, as they watched the Gringotts Officials emptying the Lovegood cottage. It was late, but Goblins were meticulous and seldom showed signs of tardiness. As he watched the small woman from the corner of his eyes, his mind drifted back to muse about the past couple of hours. 

_Luna Lovegood stood in front of him in his small cramped office, brushing her tears in irritation and hurriedly asked him,”Help me. They keep falling off.” Bill could only say the word,” What?” when the girl hissed and glared,” Help me gather my mother’s pearls. My mother’s pearls,” gathering a drop of her tears, she insisted,” These are the only things I have of my mother’s,” pointing at her heart, ”she told me, the night before her accident, ‘they stay right here. I shouldn't let them come out. If I feel sad, I should always dream of happy things and smile.’”_

_“Uhm, well of course, why don't you just sit and I hope if you just try to relax a bit, those would stop coming out of your heart right away.”_

_He tried to reason with the irate visitor. When she sat down gingerly, her stomach grumbled. Her head snapped back at him, then she looked away._

_She mumbled in shame,” All I had was a glass of milk and some crackers. I told myself I should go and get something...but never left home. It's good I never left, or else I would have missed the St. Mungo’s owl.”_

_She handed him over a letter with the familiar emblem of the hospital embossed on it. In simple bone dry words, it reported the death of Mr. Lovegood and insisted that his nearest kin should come immediately._

_He had left the girl in his office with a tray of biscuits and a pot of tea. As a matter of fact, Griphook too was coming to meet him. In short, the goblin had instructed him to take leave for the rest of the day and accompany Miss Lovegood and help her through the tedious process._

_“There are matters in which neither the goblins nor the Ministry show any sentiment. It was quite unfortunate, Miss Lovegood would have to live through this. Father lost his mind after getting tortured by death eaters, mother long dead, the bank management has already issued the papers. They were fed up with Xenophilius...he was not paying his taxes for a while. He had drawn several loans from the bank. Please Mr. Weasley, just be with her.”_

_A short visit to the hospital had been an eye-opener from him. The dead man was still kept in his room. The officials were waiting for the daughter. When he had walked behind her, he had realized the truth behind the “open field of dancing sunflowers”. The wallpaper was dotted with bright yellow sunflowers of every size._

A snowy owl arrived and dropped a letter at Luna’s feet and left without waiting for a reply. Bill cocked his head, as he watched her pick it up, open it and read it, without making a single sound. In an eerie unsettling voice, she mentioned, ”It is a letter from Rolf Scamander. He has written that he is really uncomfortable with starting a long-distance relationship with me when all I have to write about are imaginary creatures. He says he is a realist, an acclaimed magizoologist and not a hippy.”

She had shown the letter to Bill, saying in a nonchalant way, ”And here I thought we were pen pal friends and we were turning into something nice and better. Mr. Weasley, can you do me a favor? Can you please take me to Hogsmeade Inn. I don't want people to come and poke fun at me.”

Before leaving her with only a suitcase by her side, Bill hunched down and tried to convince her otherwise, ”Luna, I want you to promise me, you wouldn’t do anything stupid while I am gone. Though I think I better stay back..”

She politely declined,” Mr. Weasley, I promise you I won't cause any trouble. But I shouldn’t hold you back. It is for your own good that you should leave. The Prophet lives on printing scandals.” 

Once back to the Shell Cottage, he found it difficult to relax. Disturbed and agitated he had grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and had trudged down the beach. He thought back, _she had once said, with a bright smile plastered on her angelic face,” Walking is a good exercise.” And I never managed to ask about those margles or nargles she kept mentioning._

He rolled the word on the tip of his tongue and barked out laughing, ”Who would possibly give a name like that to a magical creature?” Laughing some more, till his eyes pricked and his stomach cramped, he thought about the last time he had laughed so freely. He had slept with Fleur here in Shell Cottage. The morning after was the last time he had laughed and smiled with her tucked his arms. 

Her mother had called the engagement and marriage off, citing the Weasleys were not fit for her daughter. She preferred someone nobler and the Krums of Bulgaria are more than willing to get their son married to the high born Delacour veela. Fleur couldn’t go against her family since they threatened her with disinheritance and defamation.

Shaking his head, he desperately wanted to erase his ex-fiance’s face off his mind. Luna’s eyes flashed back when he closed his eyes tightly. Speaking to himself, taking a long swig from the bottle he decided, “I better go and check on her.”

* * *

Clutching onto the moving photograph of the Lovegood cottage, Bill Weasley gasped and steadied himself. The girl had replicated it for him the first time he had visited the Lovegood Cottage. He hoped he was not too late, he hoped she wouldn’t just go away when he had so much to tell her. Then right in front of Abeforth’s guilty face, he disapparated. 

No sooner had his feet touched the Lovegood property, he took off. Opening the front door with a strong ‘alohomora’, he searched through the house. The very one, he had stood and watched getting stripped of its former glory, its essence of homeliness with its former occupant standing next to him. Gasping and panting, he chanted her name in his mind that soon tumbled out of his lips. “Luna”, the whisper turned into a call, ”Luna" the call turned into a frantic cry “Luna”, Luna” “Luna!” He heard the steady thump of a shovel and rushed out into the backyard. Her suitcase was the very first thing he managed to locate under the full moon. And there she was hunched on the ground digging with a shovel.

Relieved, he ran his hands over his face and realized he was crying. Running up to her he exclaimed,” Luna?”

She turned and muttered in between short breaths, ”This time I am going to do it the muggle way. I got my suitcase here. I have owled you my wand since I thought I can trust you. “

He stammered,” What? Why? What are you doing?”

She threw him a small smile over her shoulder and said, “I am going to Alice's Wonderland. I saw the garden gnomes jump in that small hole all these months, I am sure it's the way the Rabbit went.”

Bill growled and grabbed her suitcase. Miniaturizing it, he tucked them in his robes. He declared,” No, you are not going anywhere. Stop it, Luna. I will not allow you to do this.”

The witch had spun about and her spell had nearly knocked the air out of his lungs, but he was not going to give up. He kept defending himself and after a handful of minutes, she stopped and stood still, panting hard, looking at him with big glassy eyes. Falling to her knees, she started crying in earnest. Her tears pulled at his head strings. Under the influence of the full moon, his mild lycanthropic urges made him gather her in his arms possessively and apparate them on the beach in front of his shell cottage.

Shuddering like a trapped butterfly, the girl clenched at his coat lapels and held him in a vice grip. With tears in her eyes, she cracked them open and looked at the open beach and the sea. Then stared back at the equally delirious man holding her snug against his heaving chest, she asked, “Here is where Dobby lives. But then where are my Mum and Dad?”

Bill shuddered and started crying. Oh, Merlin! He wouldn’t let her slip off, no that is not going to happen! Or else he won’t be able to live again. Grabbing her face, with both of his rough hands, he kissed her soundly deciding he wouldn’t allow her to go insane. He poured his every waking thought, all his happy memories in life, the smiles and peals of laughter of his siblings, his many achievements- everything in that kiss, remembering Dumbledore would always say Love is the highest form of magic. If that was so, he was going to cast that right now with every cell of his being. 

He would have continued if breathing was not so mandatory for existence. Reluctantly, he drew back and rested his head over her sweating one. She smelt like his long-forgotten Amortentia potion. She smelt like spring, she tasted like the fresh harvest of juicy grapes or age-old wine and of honey. She tasted like life on the high, unchained, and unclaimed by grief. He triumphantly thought he was finally going to solve this riddle called Luna Lovegood, but the witch wrapped in his arms had gone and trampled over his plans with a joyous whisper,” Wow.”

Bill Weasley felt young from within. Like an innocent boy, He confessed, “I love you, without knowing anything at first I fell in love with you. Ever since Ginny’s engagement I have been thinking of you, you have made my life worth living for. You have turned every single drop of grey into smiling bright colors. I see your dreamy eyes every time I am sad and then I just laugh. I feel such happiness... Happiness, a feeling I could hardly recall. I love you, Luna Lovegood.” 

Drawing his thumb over her parted lips, he traced that bow and confessed, “I would like to date you. We can start being friends and then if you think I am good enough...We can share the Shell Cottage. And if you wish to move out, I can help you with that, but I somehow don't like that idea. You can restart the Quibbler, I can help you with that…”

But his amazing witch had put her finger on his lips and halted his blabbering.

She studied his face and asked him in awe, ”What made the eldest Weasley, the wizard who walks proudly among goblins, the wizard who survived Greyback’s attack and chose not to hide his scars from the world, a formidable curse breaker, the dragon handler of the Gringotts’ dragons fall for a dreamer like me?”

Bill grinned widely and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Ghosting his lips over her soft skin he whispered tenderly, “Red bell pepper earrings.” 

* * *

From behind the boulders, not far from Dobby’s gravesite, the entire Weasley family including their girlfriends watched the couple with tears of joy. Molly Weasley was holding onto the three people who had given her the most beautiful early birthday gift- Hermione Granger, Percy, and Penelope Weasley. She was sobbing hard in his son’s arms, chuckling and beaming with pride. What more could a mother wish! 

Behind her, George and Fred were back to betting.

” So, I say, Bill is going to keep it quiet!”.

“Nay, he won't keep Mum sad any longer, he will drag his Dearie Luna up to the Burrow on her birthday tomorrow…”.

”I say not, twenty galleons to that,” when somebody had smacked their head together and Charlie’s irritated voice floated,” Quit it you gits, let the man off for once.”

Arthur Weasley stood behind his wife and whispered in awe,” Why did he keep it secret from us?” Molly half-turned and smacked her husband’s arm then turned back quickly, not to miss the sight unfolding in front of her. 

She replied tersely, “Because he takes after you in the matters of the heart. He is too slow to realize things until it gets horribly close to missing an opportunity. At least be thankful he came to his senses this time,” then she gushed, making the others snigger and chuckle,” Oh! I can't wait to see the faces of my grandbabies. Red and blonde hair, crawling all about the Burrow.” 

She hugged Penelope tightly,” and whispered knowingly,” You dear, are pardoned this time. Thank you, for helping Bill a bit out there, he is just not good at...getting on.”

Percy winked at his wife and deadpanned,” Sorry Mum, but this time, neither we nor Granger there crying next to Ronnikins did anything. It was Bill who just couldn’t stop being himself.” 

They watched the couple sharing their third kiss when Arthur cleared his throat and suggested,” Don't we have a love story to hear and an early birthday cake to cut? It’s time we better pull them apart.” 

Molly halted him,” Just a little bit Love, just a little bit more.”

* * *

Down, on the beach under the full moon, Luna had finally gathered the courage to pepper his face with tiny feather-light kisses. Bill felt her lips trace his scars reverently and picked her up telling himself, she could have every bit of him, if she would kiss away his past just like this. Like the lazy ocean lapping at the shore a couple of feet away, like the moon gliding across this starlit night. Then again, she was Luna, the moon of his universe. 

In her familiar daze, she asked, “Do they hurt?”

Holding her up in his arms, he trembled, his heart beating faster making his feel slightly faint. His voice faltered, but he replied smiling against her lips, “No, not since I met you.”

* * *

A/N: I have spent nearly a month writing this. Trust me, it was truly the brightest thing happening in my life right now. Thank you, Zorak23 for looking over the draft and pointed out the potholes in the story. You have saved this sinking ship. 


End file.
